1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to structural components, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved simulation log siding apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect simulation of a log wall construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contemporary appeal of log wall houses and their utilization in various environments has developed into a condition where available logs are frequently in short supply, as well as attendant costs and time required in such construction techniques. Further, the retrofit of such log wall structure to an existing dwelling is frequently difficult and time consuming.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a log wall simulation organization that addresses the covering of existing wall structure to simulate a log siding apparatus. Prior art simulation log siding structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,954 to O'Donnell wherein a wire metal lath is shaped to a semi-circular configuration and mounted to a structural wall utilizing a cement-plaster layer to overlie the associated metal lath for simulation of log structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,308 to Corey sets forth planar wall members to overlie an existing vertical wall surface utilizing an underlying metal lath mounting the wall structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,238 to Harward, et al. sets forth a simulated log siding formed of two cooperating and mounted semi-circular imitation log components.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved simulation log siding apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.